


Hand in Hand, Dream in Dream

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: This isn't the first time Voldemort has wandered into his dreams.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Hand in Hand, Dream in Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



It’s a standard nightmare, where his friends die, where Sirius or Dumbledore dies again, and it’s all Harry’s fault. He’s used to this by now.

“Do you not dream of your own death?”

Harry doesn’t turn. This isn’t the first time Voldemort has wandered into his dreams, and it’s best to ignore him.

Voldemort isn’t having it. He grasps Harry’s shoulder and turns him around.

“No,” Harry replies, stepping away. “I won’t survive. Why fear?”

“Pity.” Voldemort’s eyes are oddly soft. He takes Harry’s hand. “I want you to.”

“Sorry.” Harry smiles. Voldemort returns it.

Anything is possible in dreams.


End file.
